


Bonding Time

by Darke_Eco_Freak



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Aftercare, Armbinders, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darke_Eco_Freak/pseuds/Darke_Eco_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Torn is the one that needs to unwind and relax after a long trying day. Sometimes Jak likes to be in control too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

They don't do this often, hell they don't have sex often because it wasn't something they needed like breathing. They don't break out the leather and the cuffs and the gags often at all, maybe once in two months, and even then it's usually the kid done up all pretty in shiny black leather. But the last few weeks have been hell between the negotiations with traders, the riots over Praxis' death and training up the new FLG, and Torn had just needed a break.

Of course, what better way to work off all that stress and anxiety than by handing over control to the one person he trusted with everything he had? They'd talked about it the day before, planned out exactly how their scene was going to go and what they were going to use because Torn was all about safety. He always made sure that they never went over their time limits and had practically forced the kid to pick safe words, more than once frustratingly. He'd done his best to drill the idea into the blond's head bondage does not equal abuse, either both people were safe or shit wasn't happening.

"You're doing so good," Jak breathed, warm breath fanning across his ear and sending shivers down his spine. A gentle hand followed, caressing his neck, kneading the muscles of his back where they were held taunt by the arm binder and pushing him into a kneeling position. The binder was new, he'd actually custom ordered and they'd spent an hour or so learning how to use it properly and he was so fucking glad he'd bought it.

The entire thing was made out of dull black leather and made up of two sleeves with laces between them but unlike most arm binders they left his hands free. That was the custom part because Torn absolutely refused to have his hands unavailable, not even when he had Jak right there in front of him, behind, slightly to the left? He wasn't quite sure was the blond was now, the blindfold made sure of that.

He'd insisted on sensory deprivation for this scene, wanted to wear some ear plugs along with his binder and blindfold and gag but Jak wasn't up for it. What Torn has is more than enough though because the blond was fast and unpredictable, touches come from any and everywhere, soft, teasing, lingering. And, as if to prove his point, another succession of kisses traced their way along his jaw, a gentle hand patting his taunt cheek.

"Such a demanding little slut," Jak growled, reaching down to pump at his weeping erection which hasn't flagged since the earlier spanking. Fuck did he love that spanking, the blond had taken him over his knee and used a leather paddle until his tattooed ass was red and ached perfectly. Each smack of the paddle had been heavy and hot, dragging guttural moans from somewhere deep in his throat. He'd relished in the way every hit shoved him across the blond's spread thighs, supplying his aching cock with some much needed friction.

Of course, there'd been filthy, dirty words falling from the kid's mouth while he did it.

_'Such a little pain slut.'_

_'Bet you came all over yourself when they did this tattoo like the whore you are."_

_'What do you think your men would do if they could see their great commander bent over my knee like a bad little boy? Do you think they'd ask to join me? Take turns marking up your pretty ass?'_

And Torn had just eaten it up. He got off on pain and degradation and no one could talk dirtier than Jak. The kid just had a nasty little gift for getting up under the skin and knowing just where to attack to get the best results. It's sorta ironic and sorta twisted that a person that hasn't spoken for sixteen years of his eighteen year life was a master of dirty talk.

A non ending stream of it had continued, even after the spanking and he was standing in the middle of the room, blindfolded and gagged with his arms held behind him bythe binder. The kid had taken his sweet time putting everything on, making sure he couldn't see through the heavy leather or slither out of the padded sleeves. He'd been extra careful when he'd slipped the perforated ball behind Torn's teeth and pulled the ties tight before standing back to admire his handy work.

After that, the kid had spent quite a bit of time stalking around his bound form, having him kneel then stand, then stand ramrod straight so he could be sucked off. The best part about it had been that Torn never knew what he was going to do next, fuck, he was pretty sure the kid hadn't know what he was going to do next. Which really only added to their play, because one minute he could have a pair of lips biting at his collar bone and the next he could be on his knees nuzzling into the rough material of the kid's pants.

The burn of his muscles as he strained against the binder was a welcome reprieve from his memory and reminded of the maddening tightening in his balls as the kid jerked him off. He could feel the wisps of an orgasm curling around him, pushing him even further into that nice, warm place but knew he wouldn't get there yet.

The cock ring was tight, but not too tight, at the base of his prick had been working overtime to keep him from cumming since they'd started. It had been the only non-negotiable thing in the entire scene and about which Jak had no real opinion on. Personally, the blond preferred multiple orgasms to none and would probably never agree to having a cock ring used on himself but he could understand if Torn wanted to use one.

"Squeeze to check in," Jak instructed, letting one hand trail down the red head's back and lacing their fingers together. Torn breathed deeply through his nose, calming himself back down and collecting his thoughts enough to process the request. Usually they worked on a colour system but when gags were in play, they'd figured out a simpler three squeeze solution. Two for keep going, don't stop, one for wait a little bit while three meant it was time to stop, no questions, no excuses.

They'd planned out their scene very carefully, especially since they were using the binder and the ring which could easily go wrong, so he knew how long until they were finished. Fifteen minutes more and Jak would take off the ring, let him come, then off with the gag, blindfold and binder and they'd be done. His back ached and his ass throbbed dully, his jaw was sore from being stretched so wide for so long and his arms were a strange place between numb and pins and needles.

He knew he was kneeling in the middle of his room, that he was trussed up with dull, shiny, pretty leather pieces and that Jak was standing behind him, waiting. He knew that his cock was flushed a deep red and that there were strings of saliva making their way down his jaw and that he looked completely wrecked. He knew all that but felt so detached from it and he knew it was time to wind down before things got dangerous.

He could go another two hours if he needed to, sure he could because he was a hard ass, when he'd first stepped into the strange world of bondage, he used to push himself until he passed out. Back then his partners hadn't given a shit, he'd pass out, they'd untie him before they left and he hadn't seen anything wrong with that. Now though, he was older, smarter, more experienced and he had Jak. He would never do that to the kid who trusted him so much, who _loved_ him so much.

He squeezed once and the kid immediately loosened the binder, letting the laces fall slack but not undone and moved back to his front. There were gentle fingers on his face, stroking his cheekbones and carding through his hair, offering comfort while they both caught themselves.

"So, so good for me," the blond purred, pressing kisses along his jaw and down across his collar bones, stopping to lick at each mark he'd put there. Torn was pretty sure his upper body was marked up with more bruises than he'd be able to count, some nothing darker than a blush, others a deep red bordering on purple. He hadn't seen anything for a while and there were those strange little bursts of light dancing across his eyes which really meant it was time to finish up.

"And since you've been so good, you deserve a reward," Jak explained, hand returning to his still hard prick only this time it was to remove the cock ring. The relief of having the damn thing finally off nearly finished him then and there but somehow, somewhere, he dragged a smattering of control up and kept himself in check.

The kid's hand was slick with lube and cool as it worked up and down his dick, steady in the way it brought him back up to orgasm. When Torn finally came, it's like something has been **_ripped_** out of him and the world goes soft and distant. There was a pain in his chest as though his lungs had been punctured and a pounding in his ears that blocked everything out leaving it a far off whisper of sound.

Slowly though, he came back to himself, his ears clearing up first so he could hear the blond whispering about how good he did. The next thing he recognised was the slackness of the binder, he could probably pull his arms apart but they were still too numb for him to want to do anything with them. There was a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, savouring the pure intimacy of the moment.

"I'm gonna take the blindfold off, okay?" the blond crooned, fingers skating along his cheek and up over his ear to get at the knot behind his head. The thick cloth fell away easily and even in the dim room he still has to shut his eyes immediately, peaking through his eyelashes as everything came into focus. The bed, the side tables, the glass wall that looked out onto their city and the kid himself. Blond hair was sticking up from where the kid had run his hands through it, his pupils were blown wide and his lips bitten red but beneath it all was the worry and concern for Torn himself

"Now the gag."

Even with the buckles undone and the ball eased from behind his teeth, he could barely close his mouth and was left panting while the blond continued. Torn could feel each lace as it was pulled from its eyelet, the way his arms fell more and more open from their place behind his back. A quick squeeze of one hand and both sleeves were being slipped off his arms. He groaned as the blond rubbed small circles into his skin, making sure circulation hadn't been cut off.

Once he could move each finger individually, the toys were laid aside and Torn was gathered up into strong arms, they'd pushed the bed into a corner for this so Jak has to carry him across the room, all the while keeping up a constant stream of contact. The kid had stolen all the pillows on the entire floor beforehand, piling them on and around the bed, so when Torn's laid down it's like sinking into a cotton candy cloud. There's only one lamp on and it filled the room with dull yellow light making it seem much warmer and calmer than the metal walls could ever suggest, only adding to the quiet haze he was floating in.

"I'll be right back," the kid murmured, letting his fingers linger before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom/closet. Torn took the time to take stock of himself, his arms stung with pins and needles and his legs were starting to cramp from kneeling for so long but other than that, he's fine. There were no lasting bruises, no cuts, no fractured or broken bones, none of which he'd expected. It was almost sad how good it was being with Jak, how good the kid was at this stuff when Torn needed it, as compared to the sadistic, abusive, dick bags he'd known.

"Here drink," and somehow the kid had returned without the red head noticing and was pressing a straw to his lips so he didn't have to sit up. There was no hesitation, he just drank and drank and drank until the glass was empty then reached for the chocolate bars the blond had brought back. Somewhere between the bedroom and the bathroom, the blond had lost the tight black pants, choosing to replace it with comfortable sweats. The black had been sharp and dangerous, it had outlined everything perfectly but the sweats felt very nice against his bare legs.

"Anything hurt? Cause I have this ointment for bruising and this cream for cuts," the blond explained, voice low as he pulled out the unopened boxes of cream and ointment and sprays and gauze and whatever the hell else was in that first aid kit of his. Jak and Tess had insisted on stocking the bar, the old hideout, the palace, and practically everywhere else they think might need it with first aid kits that hold everything you'd need to survive several apocalypses. For Jak to bring one out now proved that the kid listened when he talked and took him seriously sometimes.

"No," he grunted, taking a vicious bite out of the sweet bar. Neither of them actually liked chocolate, it was too sweet, too thick, melted too fast, but they've yet to find something else that could perk then back faster than chocolate bars. Torn actually preferred vanilla, the flavour was simple and sometimes healthy, Jak liked anywhere from strawberry to cranberry-grape with a lemon twist but would eat literally anything he was given.

"Okay," the blond sighed and they lay in a companionable silence for as long as it took him to eat his chocolate and Jak to finish two sugary as fuck milk drinks. The minute he was done with his chocolate though the kid was helping him into a huge, roomy shirt made out of the same material as his sweats. Then, he just wrapped his body around Torn's and held on tight as though the ex-kg would be dragged away if he didn't.

Everything felt so warm and decadent, the sheets against his skin were lush, the pillows were sinful and the blonds lips on his knuckles, on his chest, on his neck, were divine. Sub space was always surreal, otherworldly, and Torn never regretted going there but sub drop was one of the worst things he'd ever experienced in his entire life. It was good to know he'd never have to face that drop ever again because he finally had someone that loved him enough to make sure it didn't.

"I love you," he rasped, one hundred percent serious and one hundred percent wondering why the fuck he could never keep his mouth shut when it mattered the most. This was wrong and out of place, no matter what endorphin high he was coming off, he should never have sprung something like that on the kid just as they were coming back to reality. He could _feel_ the kid's breath hitch, the way the body pressed against his froze, and the shuddering, stuttering breath that followed.

"About damn time and I love you too, you emotionally constipated cucumber," the kid snickered, pressing a tender kiss to his temple as though this wasn't the first time they'd said it. All in all though, Torn couldn't think of a better time to have said it and the results were good, better than good, so he couldn't regret his blabber mouth all that much.

"Love you so much."


End file.
